Салласт
|длительность дня=20 стандартных часов |длительность года=263 местных дня |класс=земного типа |диаметр=12 780 км |атмосфера=*Тип II, токсична на поверхности (едва пригодна для дыхания) * Тип I пригодна для дыхания под землёй |климат=очень жаркий |гравитация=стандартная |местность=*горы * вулканы * скалистые пустыни * пещеры * расплавленный пейзаж |интерес=*Г'ринн Го * ПирингиисиStar Wars: Empire at War: Официальное игровое руководство Prima * Фуллуусаб * База Кефф |фауна=*Альвы * Пепельные ангелы * Curlnoses * Drutash grubs * Dugos * Mellcrawlers * Miims * Noors * Песчаные коты * Seluss * Sullustan rockrenders |species=*салластанцы * прежде: Hepmaga MiOrd's species |другиерасы=*люди * биты |язык=*основной * салластанский |правительство=корпоративное |население=18.5 миллиарда * 96 % салластанцы * 2 % люди * 1 % биты * 1 % другие |города=Биллуран (столица) |импорт=*продукты питания * вода |экспорт=*звёздные корабли * компьютеры * дроиды * гипердвигатели и астро-навигационные технологии |принадлежность=*Галактическая Республика * Братство тьмы * Конфедерация Независимых Систем * Галактическая Империя * Салластанское сопротивление * Альянс за восстановление Республики * Альянс Свободных Планет * Pentastar Alignment * Новая Республика * Галактическая Федерация Свободных Альянсов}} Салласт — родная планета расы салластанцев. Это жаркая, вулканическая планета, имеющая ядовитый воздух, похожа на Мустафар. Расположена в одноимённой системе, во Внешнем Кольце, на пересечении Римманского и Сильвестрийского торговых путей. Жители планеты живут в прохладных, подземных пещерах. Эти подземные пещеры часто привлекают туристов. Более половины населения занято в корпорации «Соросууб». Появления * * «Странствующий рыцарь» * «Дарт Бэйн: Путь разрушения» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас» * «Дарт Мол: Диверсант» * «Под покровом лжи» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Приключения 4. ЧП джедаев» * «Star Wars: Racer Revenge» * «Starfighter: Crossbones 1» * «UnderWorld» * * «Боба Фетт: Загнанный» * «CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:2:29 Edition» * * * «Медстар II: Джедай-целитель» * «Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена 1: Путь в никуда, часть 1» * «Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев» * «Хан Соло и мятежный рассвет» * «Тёмные силы: Солдат Империи» / audio * * «Star Wars: Empire at War» * «Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption» * «Star Wars: Empire 9: Darklighter, Part 2» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader * «Star Wars: Rebellion» * «Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» (роман) * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands» * «Рисковое дело» * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor» * «Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi» * «X-wing: Проныра-лидер, часть 1» * «X-wing: Проныра-лидер, часть 3» * * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Реквием по Проныре» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: На службе Империи» * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II» * «X-wing: Месть Айсард» * «Дети джедаев» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Золотой шар» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Путь судьбы» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила» * «Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева» * «Тысячелетний сокол» * «Судьба джедаев: Восхождение» }} Источники * «A Guide to the Star Wars Universe» * «The Star Wars Sourcebook» * «Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi» * «Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One» * «Справочник по «Наследнику Империи»» * ''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition * «Справочник по «Тёмному воинству»» * «Star Wars Gamemaster Screen» * «Wanted by Cracken» * «Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim» * «Справочник по «Тёмной империи»» * «The Star Wars Planets Collection» * «Star Wars Sourcebook, Second Edition» * * «Heroes & Rogues» * * * «Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Планеты и спутники» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide» * «Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive» * * «Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook» * * «Starships of the Galaxy» * «Ultimate Alien Anthology» * «Справочник по противникам» * «Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds» * * * * * * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история» * ''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition * «Руководство по «Силе необузданной»» * «Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53» * «Руководство по «Рыцарям Старой Республики»» * «Руководство по Войнам клонов» * «Star Wars: Empire at War: Официальное игровое руководство Prima» * «Руководство по эпохе Наследия» * «Руководство по эпохе Восстания» * «Иллюстрированный атлас» * «Галактика в войне» * * «Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам» * «The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» * «Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded» * «Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя» * «Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»» * * * «Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook» * ''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide» * «Fly Casual»}} Сноски и примечания Категория:Вулканические планеты Категория:Планеты Внешнего Кольца Категория:Планеты Галактической Республики Категория:Планеты КНС Категория:Планеты, ассоциированные с ситхами Категория:Планеты по алфавиту Категория:Планеты Галактической Империи Категория:Планеты с атмосферой I типа Категория:Планеты Новой Республики Категория:Планеты Галактического Альянса Категория:Планеты земного типа Категория:Планеты с верфями